Marking
by BadgebunnyUK
Summary: Just a very short, pervy bit of fun. No spoilers, could be set anytime.One shot.


**Marking.**

_A/N- Didn't sleep very well last night, partly because this was brewing in my mind. Must remember not to watch my "Teachers" DVD with all it's close ups of Nina's arse before bed. _

_**Warning **__- __Mature McElliot content below!__ Y'know, bit saucy...bit racy...bit blue._

"Kaaaaaate..." Caroline appeared around the door.

"Yes?" Kate said shortly, without looking up from her papers.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Caroline moaned.

"No." Kate replied as she scribbled another comment on the page before her.

A sigh and Caroline plonked her bottom onto the edge of the desk. "So we have the house to ourselves and I am sat in there watching BBC Four while you lock yourself away in here all night..."

Kate did look up now, a small curl at the corner of her mouth. "I'm sorry Caroline but I have to finish, you wouldn't believe what a taskmaster my boss can be!"

"At least bring them to the couch?" Caroline asked sweetly.

"No." Kate said, dropping her head back to her work and taking a ruler up off the desk. "You're too distracting."

Caroline smiled fleetingly and began to finger the piles of papers, trying to work out how many were in the complete pile and how many her girlfriend had yet to mark.

The ruler came down swiftly but softly on her roaming hands. "I have to get on."

"Oh well, sorry to disturb you." Caroline huffed slipping off the desk. "Your boss sounds like a dragon." She said, as she stood in her dressing gown and silk pajama's, having had a long hot shower in an effort to kill some time whilst Kate was busy.

Kate's smile was back and now she set down her pen, leaning back a little in her chair.

"She is driven, determined, highly intelligent... and beautiful...and she hates to be kept waiting..So..." Kate nodded toward the desk.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, realising that Kate was enjoying toying with her, she came around to Kate's side of the desk and lent her bottom back against it.

"Couldn't I help at all?" Caroline offered innocently.

"No, definitely not...in fact, I think I might have to teach you a lesson." Kate said as she rose from her chair and stood between Caroline's legs, pushing her back just a little onto the desk, right onto the smaller pile of papers.

Caroline gave an almost silent gasp as Kate's face came close to hers and stopped, Kate's eyes flicking to her lips and her tongue appearing unconsciously to moisten her own.

"What kind of a lesson would that be?" Caroline asked in a raspy voice, one hand gripping the edge of the desk and the other reaching up to touch Kate's hair, where a lock had come loose whilst she worked. "An oral exam of some kind?" Caroline said with a smirk.

Kate's eyes flashed dangerously as the languages teacher smiled despite the awful joke.

"Or..." Caroline shrugged. "Are you going to make me sing?"

Kate fought the chuckle but Caroline could see it in her eyes as the darker woman leaned in and found Caroline's lips at last.

Kate's kiss was commanding, she towered over Caroline now and seemed to pull her in even closer with her lips, holding one hand to the back of Caroline's head and kissing her hungrily, taking all of Caroline's mouth with her lips before entering with her tongue. Caroline moaned against her mouth and then whimpered as Kate abruptly pulled away.

"No. The lesson I am going to teach you today Caroline is..." Kate slipped her hand beneath the thin silky material that was Caroline's top, letting her fingers dance up across her skin to find her bare breast. "How to do as you are told." Kate grinned mischievously as she let her thumb flick firmly over Caroline's nipple.

Caroline closed her eye's and her head tipped back as she arched into the touch, calling for more. To this Kate withdrew her hands completely but brought them back to the series of small pearly buttons that held Caroline's pajama top together and proceeded to slowly and deliberately unfasten them, one after the other.

Caroline shivered as much to the touch of Kate's fingers as they grazed a path down her front, as to the fresh air that greeted her exposed chest once Kate had completed the task. Kate pulled back a little.

"Kiss me." She instructed.

Caroline did so eagerly and Kate put up a hand.

"Stop." She directed and Caroline obeyed again, somewhat reluctantly, a pout lingering on her lips.

"Good." Kate complimented her.

Kate ran a hand up over Caroline's thigh, leaving it to rest at the top just below her hip and even through the smooth fabric the headmistress could feel the heat race beneath her skin and settle in her centre, beginning that dull heavy aching need that she knew could only be met in one way.

Caroline reached her hands to grasp Kate's shirt.

"No. Don't touch." Kate ordered, raising just one finger and an eyebrow at Caroline now.

Caroline's hands stilled and fell to her sides begrudgingly.

Kate smiled happily and rewarded Caroline with another kiss, kissing more slowly, deeply, dictating the pace and then pulling away when Caroline began to hurry.

"You're on my papers." Kate said, struggling with her mask of cool. "I am not sure my boss would approve."

"Fuck her!" Caroline said loudly, pulling Kate's mouth insistently back to her own.

"Oh, I intend too." Kate mumbled against Caroline's fervent kisses as she slipped her hand inside Caroline's waistband to the warm soft skin beneath.

Caroline's arms wrapped around Kate's neck so that she could pull herself up a little and allow Kate better access to her, as Kate quickly found Caroline's wetness and ran her fingers through her throbbing sex.

"Kate!" Caroline begged. "Please."

Kate pushed two slick fingers inside Caroline and both women moaned at the fitting together, their foreheads touched as they looked into one another.

Kate began to move her fingers slowly and steadily inside and almost out of Caroline as the blonde shut her eye's fast and rocked against her, still holding onto Kate's neck, as if drowning.

"Now." Kate breathed heavily at Caroline's ear. "I want you to come for me."

"Ohhhh..mmmmm!" Was Caroline's incoherent reply as she rocked faster, pushing harder against Kate's hand.

Kate's free hand held Caroline's breast gently in her palm, cupping as she brought her lips to the nipple and ran her tongue over and around it.

Caroline shuddered against Kate as she quickly reached her climax, amazed at how ready she had been and how easily it had been achieved.

"Good girl." Kate whispered as she rose to kiss Caroline's throat and then her lips. "I think that makes you my star pupil!" She chuckled.

Caroline sighed happily. "I always was the teachers pet." She grinned. "But if you come upstairs we can see if there are any valuable fonts of knowledge I can impart to you."

"I think we have the chemistry part completely covered my love." Kate said as she let Caroline lead her out of the room.

_A/N- Thanks for reading, hope no one was offended, just a bit of fun.x_


End file.
